


October 24, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's long face when darkness hid the scratches on his body.





	October 24, 2001

I never created DC characters.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's long face when darkness hid the scratches on his body from a giant animal attacking him recently.

THE END


End file.
